The Sore Ankle Incident
by Vitani825
Summary: Littlefoot learns just how much his gang cares about him when he gets hurt. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: The OC's are mentioned as part of the gang. However, this was focused on the main five and Topsy.**

Littlefoot and the gang were playing Toss the Seed until one of them fell and landed funny on one of his hind legs.

"Ahhhhh! My ankle really hurts!" Littlefoot yelled.

The others rushed to his aid; Ducky went in for a closer look. Littlefoot's hind left leg was injured and started to swell.

"Oh swell; now what we do?" Petrie asked.

Cera glared at Petrie.

"Not a good time Petrie; Littlefoot needs to get his ankle wrapped up so it can heal; luckily, it's only twisted, not broken," Cera pointed out.

Moments later, Topsy came by and saw the kids just crowding around Littlefoot.

"What in the heck happened here?" Topsy asked.

"We were playing Toss the Seed and Littlefoot tripped and twisted his ankle; the one on his left hind leg," Cera explained.

"You don't know how often I had that happen to me when I was a kid," Topsy replied.

The gang nodded.

"Okay Ducky and Petrie; you two are the only ones with hands; so, try and find as many healing leaves, sticks and vines; Littlefoot's ankle needs to stay perfectly still so it can heal; I hurt my ankle many times in my life; his ankle should feel better soon," Topsy explained.

Ducky and Petrie nodded and went to gather the supplies. Topsy looked over at Littlefoot.

"Are you doing okay?" Topsy asked.

"Considering my sore ankle; I guess I'm okay," Littlefoot answered.

Topsy smiled.

"Good; I'm glad it's just twisted, not broken," Topsy claimed.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Me too; broken ankles take longer to heal," Littlefoot responded.

Soon enough, Ducky and Petrie came back with healing leaves, sticks and vines; then, they wrapped up Littlefoot's sore ankle.

"Good job; that way, Littlefoot's sore ankle can heal properly," Topsy commented.

Cera walked up to her dad.

"Thanks Dad; you were a big help," Cera commented.

Topsy smiled down at Cera.

"Yeah; thanks," Littlefoot stated.

"No problem, children; I better get going before Kosh marks his territory on the best looking sweet bubbles," Topsy said.

After that, the threehorn made his way over to the Thundering Falls. Littlefoot smiled happily since Topsy was helpful with the issue on his sore ankle.

"I never knew your dad knew some things about healing," Littlefoot said.

"He learned from his mom; and Tria taught him a thing or two as well," Cera responded.

Littlefoot smiled. However, he was disappointed that he wasn't able to play for a while due to his ankle. So, the gang decided to just hang out with him and talk while he rested his ankle.

"I appreciate this, guys; you are such great friends," Littlefoot commented.

Spike murmured happily and gave Littlefoot a friendly lick on the cheek. Littlefoot chuckled at the feeling of Spike's tongue. In return, Littlefoot gave Spike a friendly lick on the cheek.

After a while, The others gathered enough food for all of them to share. They all ate their meal and continued their talk.

"I sure hope this ankle heals soon; I'm so bored," Littlefoot complained.

"Yeah; getting hurt sucks," Cera agreed.

When it was nighttime, the gang fell asleep where they were.

Meanwhile, Topsy went over to talk to his best friends at their nest. The elderly longnecks looked down at the threehorn.

"Hey you two," Topsy said.

"Hi Topsy," Grandma replied.

"Littlefoot got hurt earlier during a game of Toss the Seed; but, the other children are looking after him," Topsy explained.

"Oh dear; I hope he gets better soon; did he twist his ankle?" Grandma asked.

"Yep; Ducky and Petrie wrapped up his ankle; and I told them what to get," Topsy claimed.

Grandma and Grandpa smiled.

"Well; I better be heading back before Tria wonders where I am," Topsy added.

"See you tomorrow," Grandpa responded.

Topsy nodded and left for his nest.

The next day, Littlefoot managed to stand on all fours. His ankle was still weak; he was advised against running for at least a day; and that made him annoyed. However, he is now able to walk again. He and the gang went over to the Feeding Grounds for breakfast.

"I am so glad you are better-er," Ducky said.

"Me too, Ducky," Littlefoot claimed.

Grandma and Grandpa looked down at Littlefoot.

"Glad to see you're up and around," Grandma commented.

Littlefoot smiled.

"Me too; Cera's dad was a big help yesterday; along with the gang," Littlefoot replied.

Grandma smiled.

"He told us last night," Grandma explained.

Littlefoot was happy that everything was getting back to normal.


End file.
